


Sea of Emerald

by Phayte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “You said you wanted to drink!  Cheers!”  he lifts glass waiting for Ron and they tap glasses and knock it back.  Ron’s eye go large and he coughs a bit.  “That is blood disgusting!  What is that?”“That Ron, is tequila!  We really need to get you out the muggle world a bit more!  Here, let's have another!”  Harry lifts his glass and Ron takes his shaking his head and they knock them back.  Ron didn’t choke or cough this time but Harry noticed he still trembled a bit.  “Let’s go see what else is going on around here” and they each grab a beer and start to check out the club.





	

“Come on Harry! Let's do this!” Ron yells out as he does the finishing touches on his hair and dabs a bit of cologne on. He strolls to the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge waiting for Harry to come out. “I swear you take longer than a girl sometime!” He yells then gulps half the beer tapping his fingers on the counter waiting. Finally Harry joins him in the kitchen and goes to the fridge himself grabbing a beer as well.

“Sorry about that.” then Harry looks up to Ron. Ron gives him a questioning look, “Mate, aren’t you going to be blind all night, no wonder it took you forever! Where are your glasses?”

“Um… well I’m not wearing them tonight… Um… I went to a muggle doctor and got contacts. So you see, I don’t exactly need them.” Then Harry started to gulp back his beer.

Ron looked closer at Harry and noticed he had tied his hair back in a bun as well, during Auror training then both decided cutting their hair was too much a hassle and as Ron just simply tied his back, Harry had done his differently. Actually a lot about Harry was different tonight. He noticed he wasn’t wearing his standard baggy worn clothes. They were more fitted and looked new. Since Harry and Ron had gotten a flat together during Auror training Ron knew almost all of Harry’s clothes. Ron looked down at his worn jeans and his faded t-shirt and started to second guess what he was wearing. “Should I go change maybe?” he says as he takes another hit off his beer.

Harry looks over to Ron and takes a sip of his beer. “Why? I thought we were just going out to the club? You’re good mate.” He smiles and sips more. “Lets finish these and get going ok?”

They finish the beers, toss them in the bin and head out. It is a beautiful spring night and the air is still warm so neither needed a coat. They walk over to the Apparition point and Ron says, “So you say this is a muggle club, huh?” Harry nods. They Apparate to a back alley inside London and Harry says, “Dean said it would be a couple blocks away.” And they start their journey.

As they get closer they can hear music thumping and start to quicken their pace. Ron has never been to a muggle club and wonders if it will be different from the wizard ones he has been too. “Harry, is there anything I should know about muggle clubs?”

Harry chuckles, “No Ron, Just use your muggle card I gave you to start our tab at the bar and just don’t get so pissed you start waving spells on the dance floor.” 

They get to the doors and a large man ask for ID. They had to get muggle IDs which wasn’t an issue being as they were training to be Aurors and sometimes have to venture to the muggle world for cases and they are let in easily. The music is loud and lights are flashing everywhere. Harry looks to Ron and yells over the music, “Lets get some drinks!”

They maneuver over to the bar and the bartender gets them shots. Harry held up four fingers and four large shot glasses appeared before him. Ron raises his eyebrow and Harry laughs! “You said you wanted to drink! Cheers!” he lifts glass waiting for Ron and they tap glasses and knock it back. Ron’s eye go large and he coughs a bit. “That is blood disgusting! What is that?”

“That Ron, is tequila! We really need to get you out the muggle world a bit more! Here, let's have another!” Harry lifts his glass and Ron takes his shaking his head and they knock them back. Ron didn’t choke or cough this time but Harry noticed he still trembled a bit. “Let’s go see what else is going on around here” and they each grab a beer and start to check out the club.

Ron is taken by the women over head on ribbons spinning and dancing to the music. He can’t seem to take his eyes off it. He leans over to Harry, “I thought you said we can’t do magic here? There is no way those women aren’t doing magic by not falling!” Harry laughs and almost snorts his beer out his nose. “No Ron, it is not magic.” and he keeps laughing as they work their way around the club. He can see Ron is mesmerized by the twirling women over head and they head back to the bar as they finished their beers. He orders more shots and another round of beers. Since they are on a break from training they can finally get out and relax a bit and not worry about waking early for training.

After a few more shots Ron is still looking over head and Harry can’t help but laugh. “Let’s go hit the dance floor and see what’s out there!” It always takes him and Ron quite a few drinks before they will ever attempt the dance floor and Ron follows Harry.

They find a group of young women dancing as they go in close and start dancing as well. A tall thin one looks over to Ron smiling and starts to dance with him as one of her friends looks Harry up and down as she starts to dance with him. They get into the music letting it pull their body where it wills them to go. The girls laugh and they all go and get another round of shots and the tall one is hanging onto Ron pretty tightly and Harry smiles over at the girl next to him. She is petite and cute and seems a lot shyer than her friend. He puts his arm around her waist and they sway to the music as they wait on their drinks.

Once they get a couple more shots in them the girls lead them back out and they continue to dance. The tall girls looks over to Ron and says, “Let’s make this more fun!” She slips a small tablet in his mouth and Ron looks over to Harry and sees the girl with him doing the same. Harry shrugs and he sees him swallow, Ron follows the lead. “I think we need more drinks!” and they go back to the bar for more to drinks. The petite one mentions they might want to get water this time and drink it all then she starts to giggle lightly and Harry gives her a questioning look and gets them more shots and water as well.

They find their way over to some couches and sit with the girls for a bit listening to the music and watching people dance. Ron starts to feel his fingers tingle and his body feel lighter. He looks over to Harry and as Harry looks at him he sees those emerald eyes have blown out pupils and can see Harry moving his fingers in front of his face. The girls push water at them giggling and the tall one has moved into Ron’s lap and starts to kiss on his neck. Ron leans back and can feel everything in his body light up as if electricity is right under his skin. Him and Harry gulp their water and sit back allowing the girls to kiss up and down their necks.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry feels as if someone has allowed him to float around the club. He can feel his fingers tingle and he knows there is a tiny girl in his lap grinding against him and kissing his neck. He also knows he has to pee really bad and she keeps putting pressure on his bladder. He looks over to Ron and mouths out “bathroom”. Ron nods and they tell the girls they will be right back.

Getting up Harry feels unsteady on his feet but realize that they are indeed walking and he isn't sure how they find the restrooms but they do and they both splash water in their faces. “Bloody hell Harry! What the fuck did they give us?” Harry laughs and shakes his head. “I have no idea Ron, but man! I feel all tingly… like my body is about to explode!” Harry starts to sway in the bathroom with his hands above him as if he is on the dance floor and Ron laughs. “Harry, didn’t you need to go?” And Harry snaps back to it and finds himself a urinal.

As him and Ron walk out the bathroom the music is blaring it seems even louder and the lights seems brighter and more vibrant. Ron grabs Harry hand and leads him back to the dance floor. They start swaying again to the music forgetting the girls they were with as they allow the music to take them away. As the music gets louder they find themselves drawn more into one another and next thing Harry knows Ron has one hand on his waist and the other running up his shirt over his ribs. His skins lights up and he sways into Ron allowing the lights and music to fill his mind. Ron pulls him in tighter and Harry finds himself wrapping his fingers behind Ron’s neck and pulls him tighter to him. Ron takes his thigh and pushes between Harry’s leg and Harry absently starts to grind against it grabbing Ron’s shoulders and pressing his face into his chest as Ron tightens his grip on Harry.

The music continues and Harry isn't even bothered at how hard he is against Ron’s leg and continues to grind into it to the music. Both of Ron’s hands are now under Harry’s shirt along his back running up and down and it is making Harry’s skin feel alive.

Ron shifts his hip and leg and Harry feels that Ron is indeed as hard as he is. Something in the back of his mind tells him this isn’t right but the fog and lightening take back over and he finds himself pushing harder into Ron’s hips and can hear breathing hard in his ear.

Harry runs his hands up through Ron’s hair and undoes his hair tie and watching the red flame of hair cascade down past his shoulder blades and pushes the hair behind Ron’s ears looking up at those piercing blue eyes, it is almost as if time has stopped. Harry no longer hears the music, no longer sees the flashing lights as he is lost in those piercing blue orbs staring into him. Ron leans back to Harry’s ear whispering, “Let’s get out of here and go home.” Harry nods unable to speak and they walk out of the bar out into the warm air outside and Harry starts to spin with his arms out wide laughing. He stumbles and Ron catches him and they get to laughing.

“We can’t Apparate like this!” Ron laughs. Harry gets to thinking. “Wait! There is a wizard pub few blocks down. We can Floo home!” And he takes Ron hand and starts running listening to Ron laugh behind him. The run the entire four blocks to the pub and as they walk in there are a few wizards sitting quietly at a bar and they head to the barkeep. “Can we use the Floo?” Ron ask and the barkeep waves them toward the back without even looking at them as they two boys couldn't stop giggling or hanging off one another.

Once they Floo home they both fall to the floor laughing and can’t seem to stop. Harry is clutching his stomach as it starts to hurt and Ron has his face buried in his arm. What was so funny neither boy could remember. Finally calming down Harry rolls to his back on their carpet and stares at the ceiling waiting for Ron to calm down. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest and is vaguely aware how hot it is in the room.

Ron hops up and says, “We need music! Where is that pody thing you have?” And Harry starts laughing yet again knowing Ron wants him to get his ipod out. “Ok I’ll get the music Ron, grab me something to drink, wouldja?” Harry goes over to his ipod and his fingers seem to move like they are in water and waves and he doesn’t know how but he got the music playing. Ron comes back in with two beers and hands one to Harry.

They start to drink not realizing how thirsty they are and end up drinking the bottles a little too fast. “Bloody hell, I was thirsty!” Ron exclaims and takes the two bottles to the trash. Harry starts to sway in the living room to the music and Ron stands in the doorway watching him. Eyes fixed watching Harry sway to the music and Harry looks at Ron and crooks a finger at him to come join him.

Ron slowly eases off the doorway and walks over the Harry and Harry grabs him by waist and pulls him to him and starts moving against him. Harry feels his body coming alive all over again as his fingers are tingling he starts to trail them up Ron’s sides. Ron chuckles and pulls Harry into a tight hug and they continue to move, though this time not to the music playing in the room, they are just moving together.

 

* * *

 

Ron tightens his hug on Harry for a moment and buries his head into Harry’s hair. Harry still has it tied up and Ron thinks it makes Harry look young and innocent tied back in a bun. He loosens his grip and Harry pulls back looking up to Ron. Ron is lost in a sea of emerald. Those piercing eyes he has looked into the last ten years are slowing consuming him. Even back then Ron would admit Harry had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen on a guy or girl. Ron never thought anymore of it then he looked more at Harry. Harry was shorter than him and in this embrace he seem to fit perfectly into Ron. Especially with Harry wearing contacts now and not his signature glasses, it makes him look more innocent and his eyes even bigger.

Ron notice how stunning Harry looked. He never thought about it, but with his hair longer, he knew Harry was trying to look tougher, and they both couldn’t be assed with Auror training and getting a haircut… but now that he thinks about it, it makes Harry prettier. That wild hair that never set right, as it got longer had amazing waves any girl would die to have. Harry always wore it in a ponytail or on certain occasions put it in a bun. Ron noticed a few strands had gotten loose and were framing around his face. Ron took one hand and brushed a few strands from Harry’s face and couldn’t seem to look away from those emerald eyes. The sea of emerald he was gladly drowning in.

He felt a fire inside of him as those eyes just seem to tear into his soul. He started breathing harder and he swore his heart was going to hammer out of his chest. He doesn’t know who started it next but they were both leaning into one another and Ron felt Harry’s lip meet his. Immediately Harry starts to part his lips and Ron plunges in and their tongue meet. Ron pulls Harry tighter to him with one arm and grabs his bun taking out the hair tie and tugging his hair. Harry moans into his mouth and Ron feels Harry’s hands going under his shirt up his back.

Ron can see fireworks behind his eyes as he continues to kiss Harry. His skin feels alight with fire but not burning and he can’t help but pull on Harry’s hair just to get another moan out of him. Harry has all but melted into Ron and his other hand finds it way down Harry’s back and under his shirt pulling it up. They briefly break their kiss and Harry tugs Ron’s shirt off then Ron pulls Harry’s shirt off as well. Ron grabs Harry again and pulls him back to him and starts kissing the side of his neck under his ear and working his way under Harry’s jaw. He has to bend down a little to do this and Harry has his hand on Ron’s shoulder stroking up and down his arms moaning softly.

Ron gets to the other side of Harry’s neck and Harry pulls back. Ron looks surprised at Harry and sees Harry walk over to the iPod and turn it off, he takes out his wand and says “Nox” and the room goes dark with only the streetlight giving dim light to the room. Harry takes Ron hand kissing his knuckles and staring at Ron with those emerald eyes that seem to glow in the night and starts to lead Ron down the hallway.

Halfway down the hallway Harry stop and pushes Ron against the wall and starts to kiss him deeply where their teeth clank a bit together but Ron is taken by surprise and he goes to work his fingers in Harry’s hair and feels Harry take his hands and press them above them to the wall. Ron never thought someone as small as Harry to be that strong but he just allows it all to sink in. Where Harry is holding his wrist he feels the tingly and the fire again start up. Harry works his way to Ron’s neck and sucks tightly on one spot under his ear and Ron hisses as he can feel all his blood in his body rush to that spot on his neck. Ron pushes his hips against Harry and Harry growls and presses back into Ron.

Ron doesn’t think he has ever been so turned on in his life. Harry growling and assaulting his neck as he was pinned to a wall was driving him mad. Ron thrust his hips at Harry again and Harry pushed back just as hard against him feeling just how turned on they both were. Ron starts panting as Harry starts to work on another spot under the one he just assaulted and Ron feels like his body is tingling all over and he moans out softly feeling Harry grind his hips into him. Ron feels Harry’s teeth lightly on his neck and he moans out as Harry lets his hands go and pulls him into the room they are next too.

 

* * *

 

Ron pulls his wand from his jeans and lights a few candles in his room as that is where Harry led them and set his wand on his night stand. As he turns he sees Harry right there next to him and grabs Ron tightly pressing their mouths together and Harry pushes Ron down the bed. Harry has never been the dominating type but between the alcohol and whatever pill those girls had given him, it lit up something inside Harry and he felt in control for once of everything in his body.

He had Ron laid back on the bed and Harry sat himself up undoing his jeans and shaking them off. He could see those piercing blue eyes staring at him as he climbed back on Ron undoing his jeans and slipping them down his legs. Harry moved back up straddling Ron and leaning back down kissing him deeply. Ron ran his hands up the side of Harry’s face pushing the mass of waves out of the way has Harry moved his hips against him kissing him just as deeply.

Ron moaned into their mouths and was matching Harry’s movement with his hips. It was almost as if they still music playing in the bedroom at that moment. The kissing grew even more desperate as they moved their hips even more looking for more friction and Harry pulled off Ron’s mouth to gasp and breathe in more air. Harry leaned down and attached to the side of Ron of neck biting him as he ground his hips harder into Ron.

Harry felt Ron’s short nails dig into his back as Ron moaned out. “Harry… I’m not going to last like this!” Harry bit down harder and Ron gasp then his entire body tensed up as he started coming all in his boxers. “Harry!” Ron yelled out and dug his nails down Harry’s back as Harry continued to assault his neck. Harry was he so close but not yet there. He could hear Ron panting heavily in his ear and Harry sat up. Feeling bold he pushed his boxers down and grabbed his hard cock and started pumping his hand up and down while rocking his ass against Ron.

“Look at me Harry.” Ron said and Harry opened his eyes and saw the piercing blue orbs with the blown out pupils staring back at him. Ron had his hands on each of Harry’s thighs and Harry grabbed himself harder and started to jerk more staring into those blue orbs. Ron lifted his hand off Harry’s thigh and grabbed his cock. “Um, Harry, I’ve never done this… Well except… you know… with myself….” Harry nodded and allowed Ron to take hold of him and start lightly pumping him.

“Same mate, same… harder Ron, please…” Harry gasp. And Ron went to grasping him a bit harder and swirled his thumb over the tip moving the precum down the shaft and Harry moaned and rocked his ass into Ron more. Harry’s eye started to roll behind his lips as he moaned out, “Ron… d-don’t….. S-stop….” and Harry came all over Ron’s hand and chest.

Panting and feeling wrung out Harry collapsed next to Ron on the bed. He took his boxers the rest the way off and wiped off Ron’s chest. Harry curled into the side of Ron and Ron pulled him close and kissed his forehead. “Thanks mate… G-goodnight” and with that Ron was instantly softly breathing and Harry was soon to follow.

 

* * *

 

Harry felt a pounding in his head and the light coming in was way too bright. Harry groaned and rolled over and realized this wasn’t his bed. Afraid to open his eyes he starts to listen around him. He hears a familiar snore he has heard for the last ten years, but the snore is incredibly close to him. Startled Harry lifts his head and forced his eyes to open. There pressed up against him was Ron. Ron still snoring and sleeping and it seemed Harry was cuddled up right next to him. He noticed marks all over Ron’s neck and Harry gasp….

“Wait…” Harry thought to himself then looked down noticing he was naked still. “Wait!” he yelled in his head and carefully pulled himself out of Ron’s grasp and slowly crawled out of bed. He found his jeans and boxers on the floor and one sock. Harry grabbed his clothes and quietly left the room as Ron continued snoring softly.

He walked quickly down the hall to his room and threw his clothes in the hamper and walked into his bathroom grabbing his cup and turning on the tap. Harry’s mouth felt so dry and he started gulping water till he had drank three cups and set it down on the sink. Walking to the shower he turned it on as hot as he could and stepped under it. Letting the water run over him, his head was spinning. Why was he in Ron’s room? Why was he naked? Why was there dried cum on his boxers?

Then it struck him and Harry froze in the shower. The entire night rushing back to him. He banged his head softly on the tile in the shower cursing under his breath…. “Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

Ron stirred and groaned as the light coming into his room seemed to go straight through his skull. He grabbed his pillow and put it over his head. He groaned more and thought about going to sleep but he was so thirsty he needed something to drink. Ron climbed slowly out of bed and there was a weird feeling in his boxers. “Bloody hell!” Ron said out loud feeling a pounding in his head and gross dried feeling in his boxers. “What the hell?” He looked down at his boxers wondering if he had a wet dream or something. He stripped off his boxers and grabbed his robe hanging on the door instead and putting it on headed to the kitchen.

Ron stopped at the sink and grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water and drank. When that wasn’t enough he got another glass and drank some more. He closed his eyes with his hands resting on the edge of the sink trying to get the pounding out of his skull. As his eyes were shut vivid colors of emerald started to surround his mind. Ron felt like he was falling backwards and drowning in a sea of emerald and he opened his eyes gasping for air deeply. He gripped the edge of the sink till his knuckles turned white and he stared out the window. Emerald was still clouding his mind. Ron’s heart was pounding hard in his chest and he felt himself get hard as well. “What is wrong with me?” Was all Ron could think. He got another glass of water and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Ron set his glass on the sink and looked in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair a complete disaster. He could see he needed to shave but being as they were on holiday from Auror training he decided to let it be. Ron turned to start the shower and stopped immediately doing a double take in the mirror. Each side of his neck showed deep purple bruises. Two on one side and one on the other. Ron noticed teeth marks as well. “What the fuck?” Ron said to himself in the mirror and then chuckled to himself. “Guess I got lucky last night!” Then Ron wondered why he couldn’t remember shagging that tall thin girl and shook his head. The sea of emerald came swarming back in his mind. “Weird” Ron thought to himself, “I didn’t think she had green eyes. Could have sworn they were brown.”

Shaking his head Ron started his shower and stepped in to wash the night away. As the shower curtain fanned around him he could have sworn he smelt Harry’s cologne. “I don’t remember borrowing his cologne” Ron thought to himself as he got his shampoo and started to work in his hair. Ron tilted his head back letting the hot water wash out the soap and he was again surrounded in a sea of emerald. Ron felt himself grow hard again and his breathing got labored. “What the hell is going on with me?” Ron thought has his cock got painfully hard. He moved his hand down his abdomen and grasp a hold of his hard cock.

Closing his eyes he started pumping his cock under the warm water. The emerald color coming at him full force. The emerald started to shift and the color focused in on a pair of eyes. A pair of eyes Ron would know anywhere. Jet black long wavy hair framed the face of the emerald eyes. As Ron pumped one last time, the face came clear. “Harry!” Ron moaned and came all over the floor of the bathroom. Panting and feeling ashamed, Ron turned off the shower. Ron can’t understand why those eyes are haunting him so badly this morning…. Nor the fact he just moaned Harry’s name as he jerked in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to leave this where it is at... or if Ill add more to it! Thoughts? 
> 
> And this is un-beta... please lemme know any typos!


End file.
